1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a handle switch device of a vehicle in which a handle grip is formed on an end portion of a bar handle for steering, a switch casing which surrounds the bar handle and accommodates a switch in the inside thereof is mounted on the bar handle adjacent to an inner end of the handle grip, and a manipulation knob which manipulate the switch is mounted on a rear wall of the switch casing on a rider side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a handle switch device of a vehicle has been already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-196297.
In such a conventional handle switch device of a vehicle, a manipulation knob and switches manipulated by the manipulation knob are concentrated on one side of the bar handle. Accordingly, a switch casing which accommodates and supports these parts largely projects to the manipulation knob side thus impeding the realization of the device having a compact shape. Further, in the conventional handle switch device of a vehicle, the manipulation knob is integrally connected with a movable contact holder of the switch so that the manipulation knob is integrally slidable with the movable contact holder. Accordingly, a stroke ratio between the manipulation knob and the movable contact holder is 1 and the stroke ratio cannot be set to other value other than 1 and hence, the degree of freedom in design is limited.